Family
by Tim D
Summary: What happens when social services catches up with Jim? Is he going to be separated from Gene and the crew of the Outlaw Star?
1. Visitors

Jim sighed tiredly as he quickly clicked through a few different programs on his computer

Author's Note – I do not own Outlaw Star or anything that has any affiliation with it.  This is my first attempt at an Outlaw Star fic so be gentle.  It's also only the second fic that I've written.

Jim sighed tiredly as he quickly clicked through a few different programs on his computer.  It seemed that to him that he had been doing this for as long as he could remember.  The constant mad hustle for any and every little bit of work just so he and his partner Gene could afford the expenses of living was had really been starting to wear him down.  However, things had gotten better after they came across the Outlaw Star.  Sure, the money situation was still pretty bad, but at least they were able to finally go into space and have some adventures.  True, it wasn't all fun and games, but with the people like Mel, Aisha, and Suzuka at his side, the universe wasn't quite so scary.  Not to mention that his Ainki had proven he could take just about anyone they met up with.

It was actually pretty funny when he thought about it.  Here he was, an eleven-year-old kid traversing the stars in the most powerful ship ever made.  Along with him was the already famous Outlaw, Gene Starwind, and the man who was his brother, father, and friend all wrapped up in one.  Next up was "Twilight" Suzuka, one of the most feared assassins in the universe.  However, she stuck with the crew for the simple reason that things were simply more fun with the crew of the Outlaw Star around.  Then there was Meflina.  Jim wasn't exactly sure how he felt about the bio-android.  The most likely description was that she was like a big sister, or mother to him.  That seemed most appropriate seeing as that a relationship between Mel and Gene was inevitable.  They were the closest things to parents that Jim had.  Last up was Aisha.  Now, _that_ was a tough one to define.  Probably the most accurate way Jim had to describe his relationship with Aisha was that of a crush.  He had to admit it; he had a crush on the girl.  Of course she would never pay him any attention because he was seven years younger then she was.  Jim sighed in frustration.  If only there were some way to eliminate the age difference between them.  He was already far more mature than the average eighteen year-old, but that didn't matter, as long he was still physically eleven.

A loud banging at the door interrupted his thoughts.  Jumping out of his chair, Jim rushed into the main room to answer the door.  Before him stood two older men and a younger lady, the latter dressed in suitable business attire for women working with the government.

"Jim Hawking?"  The lady asked.  Jim's eyes narrowed in suspicion.  How did this lady know his name, he'd never seen her before.

"That's me.  What can I do for you?"  Jim replied.

"My name's Michelle Summers.  I work for social services.  I have with me a document that transfers your care to that of social services.  I'm not sure why, but it's been overlooked that you have no parents or legal guardian, and as such, it's up to the government to provide you with a suitable home."  
  


"WHAT?!  But I live with Gene Starwind, he's kind of like my guardian.  What's wrong with that?"

"Yes, well…we've looked into the conditions of your life with Mr. Starwind and have found that it does not meet our approval at all.  First of all, you're not enrolled in any type of schooling program.  Also, it's come to our attention that Mr. Starwind is a type of Outlaw, and is therefore completely inappropriate as a guardian for a young man such as yourself."

"I don't need to go to school, I'm way smarter than most people anyway.  And Gene is too competent to be my guardian, I've be…"

"I'm afraid this has already been decided by the government.  You'll have to come with me.  Don't worry, we already have a family set up for you, and they were more than eager to adopt you.  You'll have a great new life with them, and they'll be able to provide for you far better than Mr. Starwind can.  Now if you'll please come with me without any fuss this will be much easier."

"NO!!  I won't go!  You can't take me!"  Jim frantically tried to slam the door shut on the woman, but both the men moved forward to keep him from doing so.  Jim span around and took off running for the back exit, but one of the men surged forward and grabbed him before he could make it more than five steps.  The man easily lifted Jim off the ground a carried him outside to the waiting car.

"Put me down!  You can't do this!  Someone please help me, I'm being kidnapped!  Please, someone help me!  GENE!  AISHA!  MEL! SUZUKA!  HELP ME!"

Jim's cries were cut off when the car door slammed shut.  The two men quickly piled into the front seat along with Michelle and the car roared off into the dust before anyone could even tell what had happened.


	2. Here Comes the Calvary

Author's Note – I do not own Outlaw Star or anything that has any affiliation with it

Author's Note – I do not own Outlaw Star or anything that has any affiliation with it.This is my first attempt at an Outlaw Star fic so be gentle.It's also only the second fic that I've written.Thanks to everyone for the comments, quite frankly I wasn't expecting quite so many.Please keep reviewing; I appreciate everyone one of them.

"Gene! Come in Gene!Please respond!"Gilliam's frantic voice broke through Gene's concentration as the Outlaw attempted to read Melfina's best poker face.The two had found a fairly nice bar early on the evening.Gene had taken it upon himself to teach Melfina to play cards.So far she was completely cleaning him out.

"What is it Gilliam?I'm trying to rest for one night, can't it wait till tomorrow?"Grumbled Gene.It always seemed like that as soon as he got a little bit of time to himself for some rest and relaxation something always came up.

"Jim has been taken Gene."

"Jim has been WHAT!?"

Melfina snapped her head up when she heard Gene's voice.Concern immediately darkened her features.

"What's wrong Gene, what's going on?Has something happened to Jim?"

"Hold on a second Mel.Gilliam, explain what the hell is going on to me…and make it fast."

"Moments ago Starwind and Hawking was approached by two rather large men and a well dressed lady.The lady identified herself as Michelle Summers, a social service worker for the government.She claimed that she had legal documentation that allowed her to take Jim from his current residence.Jim argued with the woman, but was ultimately carried out of the house against his will.They placed him in an automobile and then left."

"They just took him!They can't do that!"Gene's voice rose with a slight twinge of hysteria."What the hell is going on here?!Who do they think they are?!"

"Gene, what is it?What's going on?"Melfina's worried voice broke Gene out of his anger.He looked over to the bio-android, concern etched onto her features.Sighing heavily, he spoke to Gilliam quickly.

"Gill, can you please get in touch with Aisha and Suzuka for me.I could use their help on this one I think.Tell them to meet back at the shop as soon as possible okay?"

"Certainly Gene."

"Thanks Gill."Gene cut the link with the Outlaw Star's computer and directed his gaze towards Melfina."It looks like someone from the social services department of the government came in and took Jim from the shop today."

Melfina's eyes widened in alarm."What do you mean?What are social services?Why would they take Jim?"

"Look Mel, I really don't have time to explain it now okay?We've got to get back to the shop and meet up with Aisha and Suzuka.Then we have to figure out some way of getting Jim back."

"Of course Gene, you're right.Jim's safety has to be our first priority.They won't hurt him will they?"

"No, not at all.But I still worry about the little guy.He's the closest thing to family that I've got anymore.I gotta look after him ya know."

"Then we should hurry.There's no sense in delaying."Melfina gave Gene's hand a quick squeeze.When the red head's eyes met hers she gave him her bravest smile."Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine."


	3. Decisions

"I swear, if those government dopes so much a pluck a hair on his head I'm gonna eat them for breakfast

Author's Note – I do not own Outlaw Star or anything that has any affiliation with it.This is my first attempt at an Outlaw Star fic so be gentle.It's also only the second fic that I've written.Thanks to everyone for the comments, quite frankly I wasn't expecting quite so many.Please keep reviewing; I appreciate everyone one of them. 

"I swear, if those government dopes so much a pluck a hair on his head I'm gonna eat them for breakfast!"A very irritated Ctarl Ctarl growled from the backseat of the rental car on the way to the social service offices.

"I must admit I am also slightly perturbed with the events that have been taking place.I must say that I do not agree with the way that this situation has been handled."The slightly calmer voice of Aisha's backseat companion, Suzuka, spoke up in the feline's wake.

"Look everyone, I'm sure it's just some kind of mistake or something, we'll have it settled out in not time.I'll just flash this Michelle lady some of my killer Gene charm and will have James back in not time flat."Gene's cocky voice broke through both of the women's comments.However, Melfina did not seem as assured as Gene obviously felt.

"Gene, are you sure everything is going to be okay?I'm worried about Jim."

"Are you kidding Mel, everything is absolutely fine.No problems at all."Gene flashed the group his most confident grin and hoped they bought it.

"Excuse me sir, may I help you?"The secretary behind the desk asked slightly nervously.Two days on the job and he was currently facing a very irritated looking Ctarl Ctarl, a slightly less perturbed beautiful woman, a very concerned looking young girl, and an extremely cocky looking Outlaw.

"Yeah you can help us.The name's Gene Starwind, and I'm here for Jim Hawking."

"Excuse me one moment, let me see if I can find his file."The man began to type furiously on his computer, only looking ever so often to steal a nervous glance at the group before him.Finally, after several minutes of frustrated searching, he looked up to the group."Uh…I'm can't seem to fin…"

"Mr. Starwind?"The man's statement was broken off by the appearance of a well-dressed woman."My name is Michelle Summers, could you please come with me?"

Michelle led the group into an office in the back.After seeing the group seated, she asked to speak with Gene separately.Gene followed her into another unoccupied office.Once inside Michelle shut the door and turned to address the Outlaw.

"Mr. Starwind, I know why you're here.I simply wanted to tell you that you're wasting your time.What's been done has been done for the good of the boy.You're only making the situation worse by coming here."

"What the hell are you talking about woman?You can't just waltz in and take Jim away.You have no right to do so.I swear that if you don't intend to give him back, I'll take this thing to court and earn him back from you no matter what it takes."

"Quite frankly Mr. Starwind the idea of you're going to court for Jim is quite ridiculous.You are a well-known Outlaw who's wanted in conjunction with several mysterious incidences around the galaxy.You step one foot inside that court room and you'll immediately be placed under arrest."

"Fine then.If I can't do it then someone on my crew will.Rest assured, we will get Jim back lady."

"Oh, so you'd send the famous "Twilight Assassin" into court to get custody of Jim.Oh, how about the Ctarl Ctarl, or the bio-android.I'm sure they would have a grandly successful time of gaining custody."The woman paused for a moment to survey Gene."Look Mr. Starwind, let me be frank.I can tell that Jim means a lot to you.It's obvious by how quickly you came over here after you heard of what happened.The boy cares for you greatly as well.I'm also not trying to say that you've been doing a poor job of raising the child.Lord knows that he's extremely intelligent, and he has in no way been mistreated.It's simply that we've found a family who can provide things for Jim that you can't.They can send him to school.They can allow him to live without having to scrape for every dollar so that he can eat.They can give him a normal childhood and allow him to grow up like a normal kid.Quite frankly these are all things that you simply can't give Jim with the lifestyle you lead.What would happen if Jim were to be hurt in one of your adventures?Can you imagine the tragedy if a life like his were cut short because he fell victim to your reputation?Please Mr. Starwind, if Jim really means anything at all to you, let him go.Let him go for his sake.Let him grow up and live normally with a normal family.I beg of you Mr. Starwind, so few orphaned children get that chance.Please let Jim have it.Please."

Gene simply sat and stared at the woman.For a moment, all the times he had shared with Jim flashed through his mind.From the quiet times playing cards at the bar, to the moment when their lives had been turned upside with their encounter with Hilda.Then began all their adventures with Melfina and the Outlaw Star.During all their adventures images of Jim constantly hassling him for not thinking about thing enough kept popping into his mind.All their constant bickering, but in a brotherly way more than in any kind of animosity.Finally, a brief image of Jim, laughing while tears poured down his cheeks when they were strapped to that bomb ship.For some reason Gene just couldn't seem to get that image out of his head.It kept repeating over and over as Michelle's words sank into his brain.Finally, he looked up at her out of tear-rimmed eyes and simply said one word.

"Okay."


	4. To Love Enough to Let Go

"You did WHAT

Author's Note - I do not own Outlaw Star or anything that has any affiliation with it.This is my first attempt at an Outlaw Star fic so be gentle.It's also only the second fic that I've written.Once again thanks for all your comments.I was originally not planning on being through the first five parts until the end of this week, but your threats…uh I mean inspiring words have me writing this a bit faster than I anticipated.Thanks again for all your input.

"You did WHAT?!"Staring at the inch long razor sharp nails currently resting on his nose; Gene quickly decided that Ctarl Ctarl did not need instruments of destruction like those at their ready disposal.His mind flashed back to the present dilemma when the claws wave a little closer to his face.

"I told them okay Aisha."

"But Gene," Melfina's melodic voice broke into the dispute."How could you do that?How could you just give Jim up like that?"Gene couldn't quite bring himself to look into Melfina's eyes, knowing full well the hurt he would see in them.Instead he took a deep breath, attempting to calm his already frayed nerves.

"You don't understand Mel.I love that kid, I really do.And I'm not giving him up just like that.I talked with the lady…"

"Bitch."Broke in Aisha.

"Lady," Gene continued with a glare towards Aisha."She said some things that really made me think.I mean, let's face it.Its not like Jim is living what anyone would call a normal childhood.I'm an Outlaw, that's what I do.Plus, after all that stuff with the Leyline and the Outlaw Star…well, there are a lot of people out there who are after us.We can't exactly provide Jim with the security that most eleven year-olds have.Let's face it, an adoptive family can give Jim far more than we could hope to."

"But Gene…we are Jim's family."Gene finally made himself look into Melfina's face.What he saw there almost, almost, made him charge right back into Michelle Summer's office and demand that Jim be returned to him.He still had time, it wasn't too late.He could just go charging in and politely ask, with his caster, to have Jim returned to him and then they could just blow right off the planet…with the yet another group of law enforcement authorities on his tail.Was that any one for Jim to grow up?Hopping from planet to planet with law enforcement looking for them?Would that truly be the best thing for Jim, or was that just selfish wishing on Gene's part?

"Mel, I don't want to do this.Everything that I am says that this wrong.Every muscle in my body is screaming for me to run back in there and demand to have Jim given back to me.But, my mind keeps replaying one image for me, over and over.All I can see is Jim, laughing with tears pouring down his face, telling me that he was scared.Is that anyway for a child to grow up Mel?You're right, we're his family.He's the closest thing to a brother or even a son that I've ever had.I love him to death.I really do.I love him enough to do this for him.That's how important he is to me.I love him enough to let him go.I love him enough to give him the best opportunity that he can get to grow up happy and normal.That's why I'm doing this."The calm hush after his words was only broken by the almost silent sniffling of Aisha.Concerned, the crew looked over to her, only to see her covering her face with both of her giant paws.

"But…but…I don't want Jimmy to go."Her muffled voice came out piteously from behind her hands."How can we really be the whole crew without Jimmy?"Slowly, Melfina made her way over to the Ctarl Ctarl, and gently placed her arms around her.The bio-android looked no less grief stricken, but her words came out firmly.

"Gene's right.If we truly care for Jim, how can we not give him this chance?"

"Can't…can't we at least see him one more time?"Gene hesitated at Aisha's question.Briefly his glance flicked up towards the sky, before he finally turned his eyes towards the feline.

"He's…He's already gone.She wouldn't tell me where to."For the first time since coming out of the social services office Suzuka spoke.

"And you just accepted this?"Gene's gaze firmed into a glare directed at the older woman, and his voice finally took on some of its old heat when he spoke.

"What choice did I have?She said that it was best for Jim if I just let things be now that he was on his way to his new home.Hell, I pulled the gun on her and demanded that I know where Jim was being taken.But…but that wouldn't be the best for Jim.It's better if we cut the ties clean.If we hang around him, we'll still be putting him in danger.It'll be no different than if he were still part of the crew.Things are better this way."

"That's doesn't sounds like the Gene Starwind I know.What the hell is wrong with you?You sound like you're giving up.Where's the passionate Outlaw we've come to know?What the hell has happened to you?"Aisha finally pulled her hands away from her face to address Gene.Instead of tears, there was now pure fire in her eyes."Gene Starwind does not allow things to be taken from him.He fights for them tooth and nail.Damn it why aren't you fighting for Jim that same way!What's wrong with you?"Frustrated, Aisha turned her back on the red head and tried to reign in on her rising anger.She knew that she was just in part frustrated with this entire situation.Frustrated that Jimmy had been taken away from her.Gene wasn't really at blame here…but why couldn't they do something.This just didn't seem right.

"I'm making the decision that I think is best.That's all that I can do for Jim.He'll be better off this way."Gene's voice finally hardened into action.He had done what was best for Jim, he knew he had.Things were just better off this way.Jim would be happy now, and that was all that mattered."Now, as much as I hate to say it…we have things to do."He quickly raised his voice to override the protest developing from Aisha."Look, Fred wanted us to run a quick errand for him.We'll only be away from the planet for a day, and I think that'll give us all time to think through things and come to grips with what's has happened here.We can check back in with Michelle when we get back, just to make sure things are going well and reassure us that Jim's in the best possible hands okay."The rest of the crew looked to Gene in shock.Where had the immature, irresponsible Outlaw disappeared to?

"Gene," Melfina hesitantly spoke up."What's going on?You seem so…responsible and focused right now."Gene finally looked up at her, and his eyes said everything for him.In them she could see the sadness locked away behind the determination that he had done the right thing today.

"I've had to grow up a lot today Mel."


	5. Meet the Folks

Author's Note – I do not own Outlaw Star or anything that has any affiliation with it

Author's Note – I do not own Outlaw Star or anything that has any affiliation with it.This is my first attempt at an Outlaw Star fic so be gentle.It's also only the second fic that I've written.Thanks again for all your comments, and please keep them coming.I'm trying to work through this thing as fast as I can, but I am a college student.Sorry about all the cliffhangers, but that's just how I write.Gotta keep you interested somehow.Oh, and as to the multiple question on my sanity…my psychiatrist says that I'm totally sane…as do the clowns in my glove compartment.

"Well, here it is Jim, you're brand new home."Michelle stopped the car outside of a rustic looking yellow farmhouse."Its nice and quiet here, nothing like all the trouble of your old life.I dare say you'll get to learn to love the peace of living out in a place like this."Sullenly, Jim glared at the woman from beneath his blonde bangs.

"I still don't understand what's going on here.Why the hell couldn't I see anyone before you carted me off to the middle of nowhere?Where the hell is Aniki?Why haven't seen any of them since all this started?"Hurt crept into the boy's voice.However the gaze that he turned onto the woman was pure anger."What did you do to them?"

"I didn't do anything to them James.I simply explained the situation to them.We came to the mutual conclusion that this would be the best possible course of action for you.This way you can actually grow up in a proper setting."

"I don't believe you!"Jim shouted."Aniki wouldn't do that.He wouldn't leave me like that.He wouldn't.You must have done something to him.You must have."Slowly the boy's anger faded into sorrow."You must have."He whispered brokenly."Aniki wouldn't leave me like this."Finally the tears that had been threatening to come all afternoon began to spill out of Jim's eyes."Aniki wouldn't."Broken the boy simply stood there and cried.

Just then the door to the house opened and a middle age couple stepped out.The man looked to be in his late thirties, and had dark brown hair and eyes.The woman seemed to be a bit younger, and had the lightest blond hair and blue eyes.

"Is this the young man Michelle?"Asked the man.

"Yes Daddy, this is James, James Hawking.He's a little upset right now I'm afraid.You know what a hard change this can be for young ones."The woman stepped forward as the two conversed, and gently encircled Jim with her arms.

"It's okay James, let it out.I understand how hard this is.Just cry, it'll make you feel better."Brokenly, Jim let the tears flow onto the woman's shoulder.After several minutes he finally seemed to exhaust himself.The woman gently tilted him back and wiped his eyes for him."See, don't you feel better now?My name is Anna, and that man is my husband, Stephan.I know this is a big adjustment for you, but this will be your new home from now on.I hope that we can come to be just as important to you as the people you've been forced to leave behind."

"That's enough Anna.Let's take him inside and get him settled.I'm sure he's tired from his ordeal and would like some rest."

"Of course Stephan.Come with me James, I'll help you get situated."Having said thus, Anna took Jim by the hand and led him into the house.Jim slowly shuffled after her, walking as someone still suffering from a great shock.When the door had closed behind them, Stephan turned to address Michelle.

"Thank you again for this Michelle, I can't tell you how much it means to us."

"I know Daddy, you don't have to thank me.I was a little surprised at your sudden decision to want to raise a child again though."

"Your mother and I just happened to come across the files on this poor child.We couldn't help but feel sorry for someone in as bad of a situation as he was.I just seemed right to try and see if we couldn't help him."

"Well, I had to pull quite a few strings in order to get him for you.Things don't normally happen as easily as this one.I still have a lot of paperwork that I have to fill out to make sure that this goes through smoothly.Luckily I managed to talk some sense to his friends so that we won't have to worry about them putting up a legal battle and bringing all of this into light."

"I appreciate Michelle, I really do.I'm sorry that this has been an inconvience and I know you've had to step out of bounds a bit on this one.I apologize for that."

"It's okay Daddy, but speaking of which, there's a lot I still have to do so I need to be going.Please take good care of James, and give Mom my love."

"Bye dear.Have a safe trip back, and call us sometime.Don't forget that we love you."

Moments after Michelle's car disappeared down the drive the house door opened and Anna stepped out again.

"Is she gone?"

"Yep, she's gone.How's the boy?"

"Sleeping right now.I slipped a little sedative into the water I gave him, so he should be asleep for a bit.Do you think Michelle suspected anything?"

"I think she might have, but not strongly enough.She'll go along with this as long as everything appears to be okay.Hopefully she won't actually want to see the boy for a week or so.By that time we should have what we need out of him."

"Very well then.I'll be setting things up.He should be up in a few hours.We can begin then."Anna swiftly disappeared back into the house.Stephan watched the door shut behind her before turning his view to the second story window of the room in which Jim Hawking was currently resting.Slowly, an evil grin spread across his face.

"Soon boy, very soon you'll be telling us everything we need to know.Everything we need to know about…the Galactic Leyline."


	6. It's About Damn Time

"Gene, can I talk to you

Author's Note – I do not own Outlaw Star or anything that has any affiliation with it.This is my first attempt at an Outlaw Star fic so be gentle.It's also only the second fic that I've written.I'm too tired to think of anything witty here, so just read and enjoy.And please keep reviewing…it's the only thing keeping me going.

"Gene, can I talk to you?"The red haired Outlaw looked up to see Melfina standing at the door to his cabin.Quickly rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he sat up and checked the chronometer.It was just after midnight…only four hours before they landed.Fred's little errand had been as simple as he had said it would be, though it did end up taking almost three days instead of Fred's predicted one.However Fred had given them extra for the inconvience…or rather he had taken a bit more off of the debt that they still owed him.

"Sure thing Mel.What can I do for you?"Melfina hesitantly crossed the distance between them and perched herself on the edge of Gene's bed.After a few moments of silence, she began to speak.

"I want to talk to you about Jim.I want to know what's really going on here.All of this that's going on…it just doesn't seem right.You don't seem to be acting like yourself.I want you to talk to me about it."The Outlaw regarded her silently for several seconds before heaving a sigh.He let his gaze stray around the room, as if composing his thoughts.Finally he let loose another weary sigh and answered Melfina's question.

"You never had a family Mel, so you don't really know what it's like.I used to have a father.He was the most important thing in the world to me.I worshipped him.I couldn't imagine a greater man existing in this universe.You can't ever know what it's like to have that sense of family.That true sense of really belonging with someone and having the knowledge that that person will always be there for you.It's the best feeling in the world.I just wanted to give Jim that feeling.I thought that if we did it this way…that if we gave him a real family…that he would get that too."

"Gene Starwind, you are truly an idiot."The melodious voice of Suzuka broke through Gene's cabin.

"Suzuka!What the hell are you doing spying on my cabin?And where do you get off calling me an idiot?"

"Because you are an idiot.Do you remember how you felt when your father was taken away from you?Do you remember the pain that caused you?"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"Suzuka opened her mouth to respond, but a feline voice beat her to it.

"Because you retard, that's what exactly what you've done to Jim.Don't you understand that you are that boy's father?He worships you just like you worshipped your Dad…though I don't know why.Lord knows he certainly could have picked better."As she spoke, Aisha moved around Suzuka so that the occupants of the room could see her."Of course, know you've just dropped him like a bad egg.Who knows what he feels for you right now.All I do know is that he's somewhere down on that planet waiting for you to get your sorry ass in gear and come and get him.And I swear that if you don't take some action when we get back, I'm going to rip you limb for limb.I agreed with the others to be patient with you and let you take this little jaunt.But you better get things straight as soon as we land or I'm gonna to have you for dinner damn it."

Gene glanced at the other two women in the room and judged from their faces that they felt the exact same as Aisha about the matter…even Suzuka, the normally stoic one, looked like she would beat him within an inch of his life if he didn't come to his sense.

"I just wanted what was best for Jim.I wanted to do what was right…" Gene was cut short by Melfina, who tightly clutched his hand.

"Gene, don't you understand…we're what's best for Jim.You're what's best for Jim.For better or worse you are his father and he's just as much your son.Gene Starwind can't exist without his partner Jim Hawking, and Jim Hawking can't exist without his partner Gene Starwind."

"I agree with the women one hundred percent."The gravelly voice of Gilliam broke into the conversation.

"Oh for cripes sake, not you too Gill."Gene said with a smile."Okay, okay…I've been a real idiot about this haven't I?I don't know what came over me.I guess I just let myself be blinded to everything in trying to think that I knew what was best for Jim.I didn't think enough about Jim's feelings on everything.I guess I have been a real idiot about this."

"You can say that again."Growled Aisha."But at least you've finally come to your damn senses."

Gene's eyes flashed with the determination that the crew of the Outlaw Star had seen so many times before."Alright, first order of business when we land is to get Jim back.I'll be damned if anything ever stands between my partner and me ever again."

"It's nice to see that you've finally come to your senses.However I must say that I do feel some…affection for the boy.Therefore I will accompany you in retrieving him."

"You said it Suzuka!"Shouted a now extremely pumped up Aisha."Wild horses couldn't drag me away from going after the kid."

"What about you Mel?"Gene asked their quite navigator."You want to come with us?"

"You can't keep me away Gene.You and Jim are like the only family I have."

"Okay then, it's settled.We'll touch down around four a.m.Well grab a few hours sleep, and then be at the social service's offices when they open at eight.Then we tear the place apart till they tell us exactly where Jim is."

The quiet after Gene's statement was broken by Aisha exuberant yell."Hold on Jimmy boy, we're coming for you!"


	7. Betrayal

Jim groaned softly to himself as he attempted to shift himself into a resting position that didn't make his whole body feel li

Author's Note – I do not own Outlaw Star or anything that has any affiliation with it.This is my first attempt at an Outlaw Star fic so be gentle.It's also only the second fic that I've written.Sorry about the delay, but I have that whole college thing going on.Since it's near the end of the year the chapters will come out slower for the next couple of weeks.

Jim groaned softly to himself as he attempted to shift into a resting position that didn't make his whole body feel like it was on fire.As best as he could tell, he had been shut up in this closest for two or three days now.The only times he could come out where for the interrogation sessions.He hadn't had anything to eat or drink since he had been turned over to the foster parents from hell.However, his stomach was the least of his concerns.Wincing, he shifted around again, trying to avoid aggravating the ribs that had been broken during the first interrogation.Closing his eyes, the agony replayed itself behind his lids for the hundredth time…

He had woken up from his nap to find himself on the floor of a dark room.Confused and disoriented, he stood up and hit his head on the ceiling of his chamber.Cursing, he ducked back down and began to feel around the room. He quickly realized that the walls were no more than four feet apart, and the ceiling was the same height.Tentively he opened his mouth to call out, when the door suddenly opened and light flooded in.Momentarily blinded, Jim had no chance to react when a hand reached in and roughly jerked him from the room.

_ _

_"Get out here you little brat."Growled the voice of Stephen."We've got work to do and you've already wasted enough of our time."_

_ _

_Jim, off balance and somewhat frightened by the sudden change in the man's attitude, could do nothing but stare at Stephen.He had no idea what kind of work he was talking about, nor did he have any clue as to the sudden change in the man's demeanor.Suddenly Stephen's fist lashed out, striking Jim solidly across the jaw.Stunned by the force of the blow, Jim dropped to the ground holding his face._

_ _

_"That's more like it.Now, you're going to tell me everything you know about the Galactic Leyline, and what that little bio-android has to do with it."_

_ _

_Jim stared at the man uncomprehendingly."You want to know about the Galactic Leyline?Why?And why do you want to know about Meflina?"Stephen's only response was a vicious kick to Jim's ribs.For a moment, his world went completely white from pain as the agony of a broken rib struck him.Sucking in air, Jim was able to do nothing more than curl up on the floor and groan._

_ _

_"Don't play with me you little punk!Tell me everything I want to know and things will be over a lot less painfully.I know you went into the Leyline, I know you what it is and how to get to it.You're going to tell me how I get that power."Reaching down, Stephen took hold of Jim's hair and jerked his head up so that the two were facing eye to eye._

_ _

_"Go…go to hell you bastard."Jim managed to grit out."I'm not telling you anything."_

_ _

_"Fine then, it looks like you and I are in for a lot of fun."_

_ _

_"My friends will come for me.And you're dead when they do."Stephen looked at the boy oddly for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter._

_"Heh, you really think they're coming for you?You stupid brat, they couldn't care less about you."_

_ _

_"You're lying."Jim responded with as much force as he could muster."They'll come for me, just you wait."_

_ _

_"You stupid kid, don't you understand that the entire reason that you're here now is because they don't want you?You're useless to them.All you are is an annoyance.What would they want with a little snot like you?You're worthless, you're nothing but a nuisance to them."_

_ _

_"You're lying."Jim whispered."You bastard…they do care about me.I'm…I'm not worthless."_

_ _

_"Believe whatever you want kid, but none of this would have happened if they hadn't made contact with my daughter in the first place.Why do you think it is that after eleven years someone just happened to notice that you had no legal guardian huh?It's because your friends wanted to get rid of you.They called up social services and set everything into motion.Michelle told me that they didn't even say goodbye to you.You think that means that they care about you?Stupid kid, you're nothing to them.All you are is a little punk."Suddenly Stephen's head shot forward as his forehead slammed into Jim's nose.The sound of bone cracking resonated through the room."And you're also my ticket to ultimate power.So start talking you little brat."_

_ _

That first time had been too hard to cope with.Jim remembered simply shutting down in shock at everything that had happened to him.Finally, Stephen had given up trying to get anything out of him and thrown his back into his little closet.Jim lay awake in the darkness, sobbing softly into his hands and running through the words that Stephen has said.He didn't believe the man, he was just trying to destroy Jim's mind.But still, how had social services just happened to come across him?It must have been something Stephen did.His friends would come for him.He knew that they would.There was no way that his Aniki would ever let him down like that.They were family, and they would always be there to take care of each other.However, Stephen's words had left the tiniest seed of doubt in Jim's mind.

That seed had grown as time passed and no one came for him.The interrogations worsened.Jim had lost count of how many times Stephen had pulled him out of that closet and attempted to beat answers from him.One time his wife, Anna, had come into the room.She spoke out against the beating, asking her husband if it was really necessary.She felt that they could simply use drugs to get the truth out of the boy.Stephen had snapped at her.He told her that it wasn't necessary at all, he simply enjoyed doing it.He had yelled at her that he would get the answers his way.

Jim's hopes crashed after that brief argument.There was no one there to help him.He was out in the middle of nowhere, his friends had already forgotten about him, and he was trapped with a madman who was determined to beat him into annihilation.At times, Jim toyed with the idea of telling the man everything that he knew.But he would never do that to Melfina.Even if she hadn't wanted him around, he would never do anything to hurt her.

Wincing again, Jim shifted himself around so that he could face the doorway.Smiley slightly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the paperclip that he had managed to grab during his last beating.He had spotted the object on the floor, and managed to get away from Stephen long enough to grab it.He hadn't seen Jim pick it up, and thought that Jim was simply trying to escape.Tears trickled down Jim's face as he remembered that rage that Stephen had gone into whenever he caught Jim.He had grabbed a metal rod off of the fireplace and beaten Jim viciously with it.During the beating Stephan had crushed one of Jim's arms and shattered his left ankle.However, Jim had managed to hang onto the paperclip, and it now served as his ticket out of here.

Slowly and carefully, the boy rearranged the form of the metal object, and worked into the lock on the door.After several minutes of concentration, he was finally rewarded with the soft click of the lock pulling back.Gently turning the handle, he just barely stuck his head out.All around him was darkness, and Jim guessed that it must be nighttime.Hoping that his luck would hold, he quietly stepped out of the closet.Listening intently, he heard the small sounds of snoring coming from down the hallway he was in.Obviously the couple had turned in for the night.

Jim shuffled softly down the hallway, gripping the wall for support when he tried to put weight on his ankle and it promptly gave way.Hobbling down the hallway, he came into a large main room with several windows.Jim quickly recognized this room as the main entranceway, and if he wasn't mistaken…yep, there was his computer case that he had left in the living room the first day he had gotten here.Half walking, half crawling, he managed to make his way to the case and boot up his computer.Jim knew that he had to get as far away from this planet and as fast as possible.With some quick hacking, he managed to bring up the port registry on his computer.His eyes widened in shock as he scrolled through the ships and found a familiar name.Maybe they didn't want him, but they were the only people he had in his life.He had no choice but to try and go to them…to try and go to his Aniki.

Shutting down the computer, Jim softly made his way to the main door.Glancing out the window, he realized he was in business.The couple had an fairly decent car sitting outside, and Jim knew from experience he would have no problems hotwiring it and driving it into the city.As tough as it would be, he still had his right foot and he could drive with one hand.

Smiling grimly to himself, Jim limped over to the car.Determined that he would not only make it to the Outlaw Star, but that he would get some answers out of his friends before the night was up.


	8. Reunion

Author's Note – I do not own Outlaw Star or anything that has any affiliation with it

Author's Note – I do not own Outlaw Star or anything that has any affiliation with it.This is my first attempt at an Outlaw Star fic so be gentle.It's also only the second fic that I've written.

Aisha sauntered through the quiet streets of the city.Far too excited about getting Jimmy back, she had been completely unable to sleep.Deciding that a stroll was preferable to sitting around her room, she had gone out walking about an hour ago.She had gone all over the city, mulling over thoughts of her little Jimmy the entire time.The kid was entirely too cute and mature for his own good.Aisha had been startled to realize just how important the kid was to her when she thought he had been taken away for good.It was amazing how he had managed to worm his way into her heart so quickly, and establish such a presence in it.If it wasn't for the fact that he was so young maybe he could even…Well, best not to think that way.Aisha decided that she would just be happy to have her Jimmy back and that would be good enough for now.She couldn't wait for daytime to come so that they could go rip that social services office to shreds.

Suddenly, Aisha caught sight of a car that she had noticed three blocks back.The car seemed to have been following her around the city.Deciding that nothing good was going, she quickened her pace.She noticed that the car increased speed a bit to keep up with her.Making a quick decision, Aisha ducked into the next alleyway she passed and pressed herself up against the wall.Holding her breath, she quietly waited for the mysterious trailer to show themselves…

Jim had been trying to make his way back to the home base for over an hour now.He had managed to keep himself lucid for most of the way, but there were a couple of points when the pain had caused him to black out for a brief second.The last time that had happened he had almost ended up in a fatal accident.He had never been so happy over the site of a city before in his life.However, just as he began making his way home, he noticed Aisha wandering around the streets.Suddenly, doubt assailed him.What if his friends really didn't want him anymore?What if he showed up, only to have them send him away again?Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, Jim followed Aisha around while letting his doubts echo in his head.Finally, she had ducked inside a side alley, and Jim realized that he had no choice but to turn to his friends.He was simply to messed up to do anything else.He was almost blacking out again anyway.Slamming the car into park, he limped out and made his way into the alley after Aisha.

Silently, the Ctarl Ctarl watched as a small figure shuffled its way into the alley.It seemed to be lame in one leg, and was casting constant furtive glances around as it came into the alleyway.Counting softly to herself, she waited as the figure slowly made its way into range.Then with a roar, she pounced on it and drove it into the ground beneath her.She opened her mouth to question the figure, but its sudden scream of pain interrupted her.Just then the lights from a passing car briefly lit up the alley, and she recognized the form in under her.

"Jim!?"She exclaimed, her voice rising to its highest pitches."What the hell are you doing here?"Suddenly her mind clicked into gear and she remembered his cry of pain.Gently, she felt over the small body beneath her.Aisha heard Jim's sharp intake of breath as she ran her hands over his ribs, and she could feel the bone fragments in his arm.Just then another car passed by and she got her first good look at her face.Aisha hissed sharply as she saw the dark bruises and dried blood."My God Jim.What happened to you?You've got bruised and broken bones all over.Who did this to you?What the hell is going on?"

"Aisha," the boy softly whispered in under her.Hesitantly his eyes moved to her face."Is that…is that really you?"He asked, his voice breaking slightly.

"Its me Jim…you know any other Ctarl Ctarl as amazingly beautiful?"Aisha grinned at him wryly, hoping to elicit her normal response from the boy.Instead she received the surprise of her life as he tried to hug himself to her with his one good arm.Instinctively, she reached her arms around him and gently drew his body into hers.For a second, she had a difficult time recognizing the muffled sounds coming from the boy.However when she felt the wetness of tears on her fur, she realized that he was sobbing.She clutched him to her and whispered soothing words into his ear. Finally, the boy cried himself out, and passed into unconsciousness.

Gently lifting him, Aisha marveled at the complete lack of weight on the boy.He had never weighed much, but it seemed to her like he hadn't eaten in days.Having him lay broken in her arms like that, Aisha felt her Ctarl Ctarl blood ignite in sheer rage.However, for Jim's sake she managed to shut off the part of her brain demanding that she whoever had done this be held accountable.She wanted to completely rip someone to shreds, but her brain recognized that she had to get Jim to a hospital first.Right now his safety was her primary concern.

Quietly, she opened a communications line to the Outlaw Star."Hey Gill, you there?"

"Yes Aisha, I am fully functional.What may I do for you?"

"I need you to home in on my signal, and then give me directions for the nearest hospital."

"Oh my, have you been injured?Do I need to contact Gene for you?"

"No, I haven't been injured, but Jim's in pretty bad shape.And yes, I do need you to contact Gene for me.Have him gather everyone up and meet me at whatever hospital we're going to.And hurry Gill, Jim needs help now."

"Certainly.I'm homing in on you now."

Aisha glanced down at the unconscious figure huddled in her arms.Softly, she reached down and stroked his cheek, banishing the tears that had suddenly sprung up in her eyes as she held Jim's broken form."Don't worry my little Jimmy boy.You're gonna be okay.You're one of the most important things in my life right now, and I'm not going to lose you…no matter what it takes."


	9. Flat Line

"What do you mean you won't treat him

Author's Note – I do not own Outlaw Star or anything that has any affiliation with it.This is my first attempt at an Outlaw Star fic so be gentle.It's also only the second fic that I've written.

"What do you mean you won't treat him?"The loud feline shriek broke through the silent waiting room."He's badly injured, it's your damn job to fix him up!What is this crap about not helping him?"Face to face with a very angry Ctarl Ctarl, the young nurse shook nervously and barely managed to stutter out a response.

"I…I'm sorry…w…we can't t…take him...i…if…y…"

"Oh spit it out already!"Aisha finally screamed, waving her claws menacingly in front of the nurse's face to make her point.

"We can't take him if you don't have insurance!"The poor girl finally managed to blurt out."I'm sorry, it's hospital policy."Hesitantly, she glanced up to see the effects of her words on the extremely angry feline.Eyes widening in fear, she briefly glance behind as if to see if running was an option.However, before she could attempt to retreat to safety behind the doors, another voice broke into their discussion.

"I have the necessary insurance forms.The boy can be placed under those forms for the purpose of this operation."Aisha quickly turned to face the speaker, barely able to contain the shock when her eyes confirmed what her ears had heard.

"Suzu!Oh, thank you so much!Wait…where are Gene and Mel?"Suddenly her voice dropped into an ominous tone."They better not have decided not to come."

"Rest easy Aisha, they're only moments behind me."When Aisha turned to her questioningly Suzuka merely shrugged her shoulders."I was worried a situation like this would occur so I came a bit ahead of them."When Aisha's eyes got even wider at this statement, Suzuka merely shrugged again."As I said, I have developed a certain affection for the boy."Before anything further could be said, the doors to the hospital opened and a red haired tornado exploded through them, dragging a worried looking bio-android in its wake.The nurse, having now been satisfied that payment would be achieved, took this moment to duck back into the operating room and start the doctors to work.

"Where's Jim?What the hell is going on here?Where did you find him?What happened to him?Is he going to be okay?How badly was he hurt?"When no responses came forth Gene whirled on Aisha angrily."Tell me what's going on!"

"Gene, I suggest you calm down so that we can discuss this rationally.Jim is being worked on as we speak, and I suggest that all of this yelling is not helping the doctors focus on their work."Suzuka quickly intervened, in an attempt to calm the overly excited Outlaw.

"Yeah, right…calm.Got it."Gene responded.He moved over to one of the chairs in the waiting room and sat heavily into it.Melfina sat down beside him, briefly resting her hand on his shoulder.Turning her worried eyes onto Suzuka and Aisha, she beckoned them to come sit down so that the whole story could be told.

The two walked over and took seats.After a prodding glance from Suzuka, Aisha drew in a deep breath and started to tell everyone the events that had happened that night.She began with her being unable to sleep, then went into her late night stroll, her realization that someone was following her, and finally to her capture and identification of her mysterious stalker.She paused there in her story telling, reluctant to call the image of Jim's injuries back into her mind.However, Gene pressed her on.Finally, with great hesitation, she told them in all in full detail the extent of the injuries that Jim had suffered.When she was done, they all just stared at her in shock.After a few moments, Melfina's soft voice broke the silence.

"Why?"The bio-android whispered the question, tears gently falling from her eyes."Why would anyone ever do such a thing to Jim?He's such a kind and caring person.Why would anyone ever want to hurt him like that?

"I don't know Mel.This just doesn't make sense.What in the world could have happened to him while we were gone?"Gene looked over the crew quietly."I mean, I just don't understand any of this."

"I think it's obvious what happened here Gene."Aisha spit the words out with as much venom as she could manage."The little family that you turned Jim over to beat the hell out of him.That sure was a damn good decision of yours.Turn him over to an abusive family you moron.I'm sure he's so thankful for your wonderful decision now.You damn bastard."

"That is enough."Suzuka's stern voice broke in before Gene could respond to Aisha. "Aisha, you're letting your emotions blind you.This is in no way Gene's fault.We have no evidence as to anything that has happened to Jim.The only thing we can do for now is stay here and make sure that the operation goes well.When we're sure of Jim's safety we'll hunt down the lady who was responsible for finding Jim a family and figure out where she took him.After that it's just a matter of tracing the steps until we discover the cause of all this."Suzuka's words seemed to have the desired effect on everyone, as they all lapsed into a silent vigil.However, no one heard Aisha's as she whispered to herself.

"We find them…and then we make them pay."The feline hissed.

For the next hour, the crew stayed in the waiting room, holding their breath and hoping that everything was going okay.Gene and Meflina sat in one corner.The red headed Outlaw found himself brooding over Aisha's words.As he let the accusations roll around his head, he had to wonder if she was right.Was all of this his fault?He had been doing what he thought was right, but had he ever thought about how Jim would feel?What if this had been done to Jim because he got mixed up in the wrong crowd in an attempt to get back to the Outlaw Star?Melfina sat beside him the whole time, switching between eyeing the doors to the operating room and the crew.She knew Gene had taken Aisha's words hard, and she wasn't really sure how she felt about them herself.While it was true that Gene's decision has obviously not turned out for the best…he had done what he thought was right.For once in his life he had actually thought like an adult.It was all to confusing to sort out.Instead Melfina simply sat and hope fervently that Jim would be okay.

Suddenly, everyone was jolted out of their thoughts by a flurry of activity from the hospital staff.After several shouted inquiries met with no success, Aisha finally pinned down one of the nurse, the one who had initially talked with the Ctarl Ctarl, and asked her to explain the situation.The nurse hesitated, but the claws mere inches from her face convinced her that keeping quiet would not be a good idea.Looking into the feline's face, the nurse took a deep breath and spoke quickly and quietly.

"Your friend has flat lined."There were sudden intakes of breath behind Aisha, but being unfamiliar with the term, she merely glared at the nurse in puzzlement.Recognizing the look, the nurse answered Aisha's unasked question.

"His heart has stopped beating.He's dead."


	10. He's Baaaaaaaaack

I know, I know…been a while hasn't it?  Some stuff was going on and this fic just wasn't happening.  I would explain it all in excruciating detail, but I seriously doubt any of you are interested in my personal life.  To those of you who sent me polite questions asking when this fic would be finished, and who supported my efforts I offer my sincerest apologies.  I really doubt that this was worth the long wait, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.  Ja!

Insert standard disclaimer here

Jonathan hadn't been working long at the hospital when a couple approached him with an…unusual offer.  Double his current monthly salary if he would do them a favor.  At first Jonathan was suspicious, but all the couple wanted was for him to keep them informed of what was going on at the hospital.  It seemed pretty simple, just keep tabs on the visitors, with a specific eye out for anyone they were personally looking for.  It had been almost a year since he had made that deal, and he hadn't once heard from his contacts.  It was the greatest decision he had ever made.  An intercom page interrupted Jonathan's musings.

"Jonathan Martin you have a call on line one, Jonathan Martin call on line one."  Making his way to the nearest phone, Jonathan hit the glowing button and answered.

"Hello?"

"Jonathan?  It's Stephen, remember me?"  Jonathan's heart skipped a beat.  It was the man he had made the deal with, but why was he suddenly calling after all this time?

"Yes sir, I remember.  But what's with the sudden contact, what's going on?"

"There may be a patient coming in.  A young kid, blond hair and blue eyes, should be suffering from multiple fractures and contusions.  Name is Jim Hawking."  Jonathan's eyes widened in recognition of the description Stephen provided.

"Ah, yes sir.  He just arrived.  What's going on?"

"Damn.  Jonathan, you remember the vile we gave you, with the liquid we told you to keep on you at all times?"

"Ah, yes sir."  Jonathan reached into his pocket to briefly confirm that the vial was there.  "What do you want with it?"

"Listen to me closely.  I need you to get into the kid's room and slip some of that into his IV."

"What!?  You can't be serious, there's no way I could do that.  I would get fired for sure."

"Jonathan, shut up and listen to me.  You do this for me and you can name your reward, I don't care what it is.  If it's humanly possible to grant it then I personally guarantee that you will receive it.  All you have to do is this one little task."

"But what do this liquid do?"

There was a long pause before Stephen finally responded.  "Jonathan, there are some dangerous men after that young boy.  I've been attempting to protect him, but I lost track of him tonight.  I was worried something like this might happen so that's why I came to you almost a year ago.  The liquid will simulate…death.  His vital signs will stop functioning; his breathing will become so unnoticeable as to be nonexistent.  For all appearances the boy will be dead.  I'm hoping that this will buy me the time I need to smuggle the boy out and get him off the planet before those pursuing him realize what has happened."  The was another long pause before Stephen gravely asked, "Can you do that for me Jonathan?  Can you help me save this young man?"

Jonathan just stood there, breathing heavily while he fingered the vile in his pocket.  This was all too much.  There was no way something like could be happening to him.  But, it was happening to him, whether he liked it or not.  Finally he sucked in a deep breath and gave Stephen his response.

Reception Room 

"I don't believe it…it…it can't be true."  Gene Starwind fell heavily to the floor as his legs collapsed from in under him.  "Jim can't be dead."

From beside him Aisha muttered a tortured, "Jimmy" before collapsing into tears.  Her sobs deafened Gene, and all he could hear was her voice repeatedly accusing him it was his fault.  Melfina was hardly in better shape, and ultimately she found comfort from the only place she could…Gene.

Gene looked up as Mel desperately grabbed hold him of him, locking him in a fierce embrace.  He could feel the dampness of her tears as the soaked the shoulder of his shirt.  Just then, he caught movement as Suzuka made her way out of the waiting room.  Still in shock, he blurted out, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Suzuka glanced back over her shoulder and Gene swore he saw the fires of the afore mentioned Hell itself in here eyes.  In a voice tinged with rage she hissed, "I'm going to find Michelle first.  Then I'm going to extract the names of the people she sent him to in the most painful way possible.  Then I'm going to kill the people who killed Jim."

Suddenly Aisha was standing.  "Not alone you're not.  I'm going to take a piece…make that several pieces out of them myself.  No one messes with a Ctarl Ctarl's friends and lives to tell about it."  Gene made a move to protest, but suddenly found himself speechless at the sheer rage the two women were generating.  Before he could demand that he would accompany them, Aisha spoke again.  "Gene, Mel…please stay and take care of things on this end.  Make sure…"  Her voice broke and the tears began to fall again.  After a moment she looked back up and finished, "Make sure you get him out of this place so we can bury him right."  With that the two women were gone, vanishing so quickly that Gene barely even saw them move.

Social Services Office 

Michelle sighed wearily as she looked at the mountains of paperwork on her desk.  Today looked like another long day, and she hadn't slept well last night because her mind had been bothering her about the situation with that Hawking boy.  Logically, she knew that she had done the right thing.  However, deep down her gut instinct told her that something about the situation hadn't been right.  She stood there a moment in quiet contemplation, but couldn't put her finger on anything.  Finally, she gave up and moved to her desk to begin the day's work.

She froze as she felt the edge of a sword blade cut into her throat.  Suddenly she found herself face to face with the most feared assassin in the galaxy, Twilight Suzuka.  And she looked pissed.  Of course, she was nothing compared to a pissed off Ctarl Ctarl, which is exactly what Michelle saw when she looked to her left.  Sucking in a desperate breath, she tried to speak, to demand to know what the hell they thought they were doing.  The words died in her throat as the pressure of the blade increased enough to draw a slight trickle of blood.

"Jim Hawking is dead.  He was beaten to death by the family that you left him with."  Michelle's eyes widened in shock.  "You will tell us who they are and where we can find them or Aisha and I will carve your body into toothpicks…while you are still alive."

Michelle attempted to speak again, but the pressure on her throat was too strong.  Noticing this, Suzuka pulled the blade back a hair.  Sucking in a deep breath, Michelle responded, "What the hell are you talking about?"  Her air left her in a whoosh as Aisha buried her fist, sans claws, into the woman's stomach.  Michelle attempted to double over, but the sword blade stopped from moving an inch.  The pain was incredible for a simple punch to the gut.  As she strove to suck air into her lungs, Suzuka calmly looked into her eyes.

"Try again.  Who are the people you left Jim with and where are they located?"

Michelle's thoughts were in a whirl.  The boy was dead?  He had to be, these two were far too serious for this to be some kind of hoax.  But that meant that her parents…no that wasn't possible was it?  But they had been acting strangely of late.  And the whole situation with Jim had been so out of character for them.  Could it be possible…Michelle winced as the pressure of the blade increased another notch.  Then, she did the only thing she could do.  Steeling herself, she gently reached up and pushed the blade aside.  Then she took a deep breath…and told them everything they wanted to know.

Hospital 

"Excellent Jonathan, you've done well."  Stephen positively beamed with pride at Jonathan.  "I can't thank you enough for your help in this matter." 

Jonathan nervously ran a hand through his hair before responding, "It's the least I could do sir.  But, now that you have him…do you think we could discuss my reward?"

Stephen looked up at him and smiled widely.  "Why of course my boy," he said while reaching into his jacket, "I have it for you right here."

Jonathan gave the man a confused look.  "But I haven't asked…urk."  Jonathan's breath left him in a rush as Stephen thrust the dagger he drew from his cloak into Jonathan's throat.

"Sorry my boy, but it won't do for you to know of the events that transpired tonight.  Just think of it as the ultimate reward for your deeds…eternal rest."  Stephen reached into his jacket and brought out a cell phone which he flipped on.  "Anna, it's me.  I took care of things on this end, and I'm bringing the boy back.  Make preparations for our departure.  I'll come back, we'll grab our stuff, and then take the boy and get off planet before anyone knows what happened."  With a flick of his wrist he flipped the cell phone off.  "Well then my boy, I believe we had some unfinished business."  Stephen reached down onto the bed and hefted Jim up, throwing him over one shoulder like a sack of grain, before grinning, "But we'll take care of that soon enough."

Reception Room 

"I don't give a damn what you say, I'm going in to see Jim," Gene Starwind screamed into the doctor's face from two inches.

"I can't allow that, we still have to…"  The doctor trailed off as Gene leveled the business end of a very dangerous looking gun into his face.

"Move…now."  

The doctor moved.

Social Services 

Silence greeted Michelle after her confession. Slowly she raised her eyes to look up at the two women who had burst into her office.  Suzuka's expression was cold and emotionless, but Aisha…Aisha looked even angrier than before.  

"You mean…none of it…was legal.  You just…took him away.  You just took away…MY JIMMY!"  With a snarl of rage the Ctarl Ctarl launched herself at the woman and slammed her across the room.  Michelle hit the wall and stars exploded in her eyes.  Her last image was of the claws that swept towards her throat, guaranteeing her death.  

Just before the blow was delivered, Suzuka was there.  "Stop this Aisha."  She never raised her voice once, but the cold there cut through the rage of the beast.  As she paused to evaluate Suzuka, the assassin continued.  "This isn't what Jim would want."

"Jimmy's dead, and it's all because of this…bitch."  Suzuka began to respond, but was cut off from a sudden communication from Gilliam.

"There's a transmission from Gene, patching it through now."  Suddenly the Outlaw's voice broke in over the communicator.

"Aisha, Suzuka!  Can you hear me?  I don't think Jim's dead!"

"WHAT!?"  The startled shriek from the Ctarl Ctarl almost shattered glass.

"Gene, repeat what you said and explain," Suzuka calmly answered.

"I don't think Jim's dead.  We busted in to see him and saw some guy standing over a dead dude with Jim on his shoulder.  He slammed down a flash grenade while we were standing their stunned, and then managed to escape.  I'm trying to figure out where he went."

"Gene, please describe this man."  After listening intently to Gene's description, Suzuka smiled evilly.  "Yes Jim, I know who that man is.  He's the one whose care Jim was given into.  He's supposed to be Michelle's father, but I suspect appearances are deceiving in this case.  Most importantly I know where he's going."  Suzuka quickly told Jim of the location of Michelle's parent's home before she and Aisha were out the door in a flash, intent on beating Gene there and saving Jim.

"Hold on Jimmy," Aisha growled.  "We won't let you down."

Suzuka merely nodded in agreement.

**The Home From Hell (Stephen's House)**

"Damn it Anna, hurry up!  We have to get out of here and fast!"

"I'm coming Stephen.  Go start the car, I'll be down in a second."

"Damn woman," Stephen muttered under his breath as he stomped to the front door.  He jerked the door open and stepped out into the chest of a red haired man.  Slowly he looked up to find himself looking into the face of Gene Starwind, and more importantly a very big caster gun.  Though that paled somewhat when compared to the eyes of Twilight Suzuka and her sharp looking sword.  However, Stephen nearly wet his pants when he caught sight of an extremely pissed of Ctarl Ctarl.  Suddenly he heard footsteps from behind him and heard Anna's voice.

"Stephen, what are you doing just standing there?  I told you to go get…the…car."  Anna looked to her husband, then back to the three extremely dangerous, and not to mention angry looking figures on their doorstep.  With a feral grin, the red headed one lifted his caster and casually said, "I believe you have someone who belongs to us."

Anna said the only thing she could think of at the time.

"Oh shit."


	11. Epilogue

Alrighty then.  Finally the epilogue.  Hope you readers have enjoyed this, and if you haven't…sorry.  I have to say that I've had fun writing it, and am looking forward to whatever work I decide to take on next…hopefully without the huge time gap in the middle next time though.  Ja!

Insert standard disclaimer here

Melvin slowly looked around the carnage that surrounded him.  In his thirty years on the force, he had never, ever seen anything like this.  It was difficult to tell which was more shocking.  The state of the two-story house, which now resembled something akin to a pile of splinters.  The state of the yard, which was now nothing more than a huge crater akin to some kind of giant asteroid landing.  Or the state of the only two living beings, who were huddled together in the middle of said crater.  The woman was physically fine, but all she did was lay on the ground, shuddering and whimpering.  Occasionally would burst into a sudden fit of screaming, as if the hounds of hell where snapping at her heels.  Then she would lapse back into silence, her constant trembling the only sign that she was alive.

The man wasn't much better.  Unlike the woman however, he displayed evidence of physical damage.  He was suffering from multiple punctures, slashes, contusions, broken bones…simply put, he looked like he came out of the wrong side of an argument with a meat grinder.  He simply sat in the middle of the yard, and whispered insanely to himself, "Nice kitty, good kitty, nice kitty, good kitty," over and over.

Melvin simply shook his head.  He had no idea what had gone on here.  And quite frankly…he was much happier that way.

Starwind and Hawking 

Jim opened his eyes and squinted at the suddenly harsh sunlight.  Trying to roll away from the window, he felt every inch of pain in his body course through him at once.  Groaning out loud, he slowly turned his head away from the light.

"Jimmy?  Are you awake?"  Slowly, Jim opened his eyes to peer at Aisha's concerned visage.

"That you Aisha?  Where am I?  What happened?"  Jim was taken by surprise when Aisha let out a loud wail and then smothered Jim with a huge hug.  

"Thank goodness," she whispered, blue eyes brimming over with tears.  "I didn't think you were ever going to wake up."

Aisha's shout had startled everyone in the house, and moments later they all came rushing into the room.

"Jim!  Oh, I'm so glad you're finally awake."  Exclaimed Melfina, as she also enclosed the boy with a hug.

"It's about time you got up you lazy slug-a-bed."  Gene carefully reached out and affectionately tousled Jim's unruly hair.  "We've been worried sick about you."

"It is good to have you back Jim.  Life has not been the same without you."  Jim looked up in shock at Suzuka.  Did she really just say that?  Suzuka's only response was a wide smile…well, wide for Suzuka that is.

"Ughh…what happened to me?  Wait…I remember…something about, the Galactic Leyline…and…" suddenly the boy sat upright.  "I remember!  Stephen, Anna!"

"Shush Jimmy, we took care of them.  They won't ever harm anyone ever again."  Aisha gave the boy an affectionate squeeze.  "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

Jim looked up at them, tears beginning to brim in his eyes.  "They…" his throat almost closed up too much for him to continue, but he fought to get the words out.  "They said you didn't want me anymore.  They…they told that I was worthless…that I was just in your way.  They said you didn't even try and get me back."  Here the boy hung his head, not wanting them to see the tears that welled up in his eyes at the confession.  The others could merely stare at him, not knowing at all how to respond to the sudden frailty.  To everyone's surprise, it was Suzuka who moved first.

Gently reaching down, she lifted the boy's chin up so that he could see into her eyes.  "Jim," she said firmly.  "You are one of the most competent people I have ever met in my life.  You constantly amaze me with your intelligence, your abilities, and your heart.  You are one of the few people in this galaxy who I have met that I would be glad to call my friend.  I would never willingly allow someone to harm you, I will promise to bring disaster upon any that do."  

Jim could only stare at her speechlessly.  Suddenly, Gene began to chuckle.  "I couldn't have said it better.  Like it or not squirt your our companion, come hell or high-water.  I don't care what anyone says, Starwind and Hawking is here to stay as long we're both around.  Besides," Gene grinned mischievously, "you're the only one who can run the place."

"I wouldn't even be here today if it wasn't for you and Gene."  Melfina quietly said.  "I owe everything to you, including the person that I have become.  I can't think of any two people who I would more want to have in my life.  Quite simply…you're my family."

"Damn straight."  Aisha concurred.  "I don't know what this crap is about being useless, but if I hear any more of it you might just make me mad Jim."  Here Aisha pulled back and blue eyes focused on blue.  "Simply put, I'm going to be by your side for as long as I'm around.  For no other reason than the fact that I can't think of anywhere else I'd like to be."

"And for the fact that the Ctarl Ctarl Empire probably won't ever let you in again."  Jim teased Aisha.

"Why you!  Take that back," she replied bopping him on the head with a pillow.  Seconds later a giant pillow fight ensued, with even the stoic Suzuka joining in.

And in the middle of the bed, a blond haired boy sat laughing, his blue eyes sparkling with happiness.  Sure things had been tough, but at last everything was done…he had his family back

And that was all that mattered.


	12. Epilogue Two

Well, this is short I know, but I wanted some kind of conclusion between things with Aisha and Jim. Anyway, thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. Ja!

Insert standard disclaimer here.

Jim sat atop the roof of Starwind and Hawking, the gentle breeze ruffling his blond hair. It had been almost six months since that disaster with Stephen, and they still had more questions than they had answers. Who was Stephen anyway? Had he been working for yet another Pirate group, or was he simply in it for himself? Or was there a possibility that yet another group was involved in this whole mess? Jim sighed. It was impossible to find out anything from the man now. After the "incident", his mind had snapped. The best you could get out of him now was a, "good kitty." Jim grinned a little at thought. If anything, he wished he could have been there to see that. 

A sudden scrape on the rooftop alerted him to another presence. Tensing, Jim turned to find himself facing one Aisha ClanClan, who was quietly picking her way over in an attempt not to disturb him. Looking up, Aisha noticed Jim's eyes on her, and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Jimmy. You looked so peaceful, and I didn't want to bother you." Jim consciously willed his muscles to relax. He still jumped at every sound, even six months after everything that had happened. Forcing a smile onto his face, he replied to Aisha.

"Nah, you aren't bothering me. I was just thinking about…things." Jim trailed off a little when he realized he didn't really want to talk about what things he had been thinking of. Aisha didn't miss the hint of pain on the boy's face, and even she could put two and two together to figure out what Jim had been thinking of. Coming to a quick decision, she crossed the rooftop and sat down next to the boy. After a brief moment of hesitation, her arm swept out and pulled Jim into her.

"Jimmy…it's okay. I know you have the memories still, and trust me, they won't ever go away. With time, they will fade. Eventually, they won't be much more than some distant nightmare that you can't really remember if they truly happened or not." Jim tried to struggle out of the Ctarl Ctarl's embrace, but Aisha simply held him tighter. Finally giving in, Jim buried his face into her fur.

"I've never felt so helpless. I've always depended on myself, but this was a situation that I couldn't hope to get myself out of and there was no one else there for me." Aisha could barely make out his words, as muffled as they were. She slowly reached down and grabbed Jim's chin. Pulling his eyes up, she forced him to look directly at her. 

"Jimmy, I promise you that as long as I am alive, you'll never have to do everything by yourself. It doesn't matter what you do or where you go, I'll be there. I promise you this, and Ctarl Ctarl promises are good as fact." Gone was the usually playful Aisha, and her place Jim found himself looking at a mature woman. Suddenly nervous at what exactly those words had implied, Jim was at a loss for words.

"Aisha…I…I don't…"

"It's okay Jimmy. You don't have to say anything. I meant what I said, and while you may be too young yet to understand, you will be someday. I'll wait." Suddenly the mischievous Aisha was back. "Besides, I don't think Jim or Mel will let me take away their little Jimmy until he's all grown up."

"Hey you, I'm not a kid. You take that back!" Jim smiled through the shouted words. 

"Why don't you make me! Bleeeh! Catch me if you can!" With that Aisha went racing off the rooftop, Jim in hot pursuit. Maybe he was a bit too young for her now, him being only 11 and her being 18. But, was there really that big a difference between 18 and 25? As long as she was willing to wait, then he was too. Jim smiled as he went flying through the main room on Aisha's heels, rousing everyone there to the chase. He would wait as long as it took.


End file.
